


Myself or All

by WingedChickadee



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Self-Sacrifice, severe injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedChickadee/pseuds/WingedChickadee
Summary: The rescue mission went to shit. Ten comes to the realization that it’s either one sacrifice or they will all die. They make that choice.





	Myself or All

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I thought of. If Ten had to die it would probably be for something like this, or for their home Noc. So. Yeah.

Bullets whiz above their head and they curse mentally. The smell of blood and Hive grossness reeks in the air. Ten can taste copper in their own mouth and feel the wounds that have barely healed. Their armor charred and cracking from them being caught off guard from one of the stupid exploding one.

What makes it so much worse is that all of their ghosts are out of light. If they die right now they’re dead. Well that was a given anyway, but even more so with their Ghosts basically useless.

This rescue mission when to shit faster than they expected too. Of course stupid Kinderguardians had to come to the moon. Of course they had to. Ten curses as they slide into their next bit of cover. Stupid inexperienced Guardians, stupid hive, stupid fucking moon.

Ten peaks up enough to see across the room to glance at where the others are. On the floor is their partially charred and cracked helmet. Whelp. It wasn’t needed anymore since they had been laying down covering fire for Snow and the Guardians they’re rescuing.

Except Snow went down about thirty seconds ago, and now both themself and the stupid other Guardians are going to get overrun. Snow going unconscious just pushed this shitty mission from a little overwhelming to actually a threat. No extra light for his ghost to heal him, and definitely not enough to get him at least conscious. This could turn deadly in the next minute. Probably will end up that way. Most definitely.

Ten grips their rifle tightly and takes a deep breath. Everything seems to slow down as they think. The nightstalker knows that it’s going to be one or all of them that’s going to die. They aren’t all going to get out of this. If Ten was over by the others maybe they would, but it isn’t likely. To many hive coming to quickly and no matter where Ten was, they’d all be overwhelmed. Even with their bow ready to go.

Ten glances at the growing horde of hive and back at the other Guardians. They see the limp form of their friend being carried. A small smile forms on their face and their resolve steels. They won’t let these Guardians die, and they won’t let

“No! Ten you aren’t doing this.”

“I am and you’re going with them.”

“No I’m not!”

“You are because where I’m going you couldn’t revive me anyway. You need to go with them and live Zol. If you don’t I will personally chuck you after them.”

At that Zol nods and Ten takes a deep breath.  
“On my signal you guys are going to make a break for the entrance. Got it?”

“But there are-“

“I know the numbers. Trust me though because I will get you an opening. It’s going to be small so you have to move fast,” They say a forced calm and then add quietly to Zol, “If you can, lock that door behind you guys. By as much time as possible.”

“I will.”

Ten nods with smile on their face. An unspoken thank you hangs in the air before they leave their cover. Booted feet dash towards a door that heads further down into the Hive complex. The familiar weight of their bow forms in their hand as they draw back and aim. Void light streaks across the room again and again as tether after tether latches onto the Hive.

“GO!” They shout and begin shooting the hive with their hand canon.

Their rifle is useless now so they left it behind cover. They wish they could have gotten it out, it’s a good gun, but lives saved will be alright instead.

Ten catches the attention of all the hive, for the most part. A few run that the tethers missed run at the escaping group of Guardians; those Guardians handle them themself though.

The Titan of the group is carrying Snow and Ten watches them make it to the door. And then the tethers end. The tethers end with them on the wrong side of the angry horde of hive. Thankfully the others don’t stop running. Only their friend’s ghost says anything, and they just smile as Zol makes the doors close.

“Tell him thank you for everything Thandaa.”

Then the doors close and they are alone with a rightfully angry group of Hive. Time to dash and draw their attention more.

“Hey you ugly fucks, look at me, a perfectly good Guardian right here.”

Then Ten is sprinting down a different hallway then the one they came up from. More important than which hallway they picked is just that it’s away from the door to the surface.

The screeches follow them, at least enough of them that the others should be fine. Their legs are on fire as they run and the injuries are agitated more. Ten can feel fresh blood on their side and right leg.

A knight steps in front of them and swings. Running on instincts and adrenaline Ten slides under the sword swing. They don’t want to die yet, it’s too soon. They haven’t bought enough time.

The text few steps are met with a metaphorical punch to the gut. They’re going to die, Ten can’t help but realize fully as they run towards a chasm in the distance.

They are going to die down here, alone. Snow is going to wake up and find out they’re gone. Noc is going to be without a Guardian. Except they know Snow will protect it, it’s his home too. Then Ten realizes that they will never mess with their friends or play a small prank or see their home again. Their life is ending in possibly a few minutes, maybe shorter than that if they’re honest. With this knowledge settling in Ten starts to cry as they run. It doesn’t matter anymore, no one will see the tears. No one will see them again.

The chasm gets closer and they hope there is a bridge. They don’t want to be stuck with a dead end. Approaching fast they see that there is no bridge. This is the end. This is the end of their life. They will die in front of this stupid chasm in this stupid fucking place.

The Guardian turns around is met face to face with a one of the glowing hive. Out of the last shreds of survival instinct they push it away. Too late though. It explodes and everything is pain and bright blue fire. Ten can feel the whistling of wind around them. They close their eyes.

Ten’s last thought is that they hope their loved ones know how much they cared about all of them.

They are unconscious before they hit the ground. They don’t feel a thing. 


End file.
